Love Sake: Strawberry Flavored
by hanajima-kun
Summary: They all get drunk but Shippo, and he earns his blackmail! Mir/Kag! (lssf= love sake strawberry flavored)the pg rating is a maybe(or maybe it should be pg-13 for inus mouth?)
1. Denial's Not Just a River in My Backyard

Love Sake: Strawberry Flavored  
  
Disclaimer:No, it's not mine...  
  
Chapter one: Denial's Not Just a River in My Backyard!  
  
'For inside you lies a pure heart.  
No matter how much others hurt you, find strength in your heart.  
And if it's not enough...Look in mine.'  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered almost inaudibly even to his keen dog senses. He looked really sad. Not that he wasn't already aware of   
her presense. He sat staring at the water of the river, lost in thought. It was a beautiful night. 'The stars look like a painting reflected in the water...'  
Kagome thought, imaging when her mother was showing her paintings of the sky when she was little. "Kagome. What are 'S'mores'?" He asked  
and tilted his head. "Eheh..."She laughed nerevously. He wasn;t sad at all...  
  
~Flashback~  
"Ung... Inuyasha can we take a brake? I'm tired..."Kagome complained. His face turned red,"Not again!!!" "Inuyasha, I'm kinda hungry and we don't   
have any food..." Shippo agreed with Kagome. "Yeah" Sango said to Shippo, her stomache rumbled. "Good thing I brought S'MORES! Even though   
they don't exist yet..."  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Umm... They're made of chocolate... Which doesn't exist, and marshmellow, which also doesn't exist yet, inbetween two pieces of graham crackers,   
which don't exist yet either *sigh* and toast them over a fire, then you have s'mores..." She tried to explain.  
  
"Umm Kagome, what does 'toast' mean?"He questioned. *Facefault**Sigh*  
  
After an explaination(That proved very hard to find the right words) they returned to the group and everything went silent. Kagome decided to break  
the silence. "Umm..." She paused, thinking what to say,"I'm thirsty..." Unfortunetly it was the wrong thing to say cause Inuyasha replied,"NO!!! I   
CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!! NO MORE COMPLAINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(He's loud)  
  
"Wait, I think I brought something from home!" Kagome remembered. But when she stood up to go get it, Kaede spoke up,"I'll get it, child, sit down."  
She stood up and walked away, so Kagome sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh... The only cups I have are sake cups...' Kaede mentally noted. She grabbed six sake cups (One for everyone), and went to Kagome's back-pack   
thing and grabbed a bottle? Why would they contain any juice liquid with this as a container?  
  
Pushing that thought away, she poured the drink and left back to the other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the others~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Kaede handed out the sake cups everyone looked curious and Kaede blushed- not to mention Miroku questioning the sake cups leaving Kaede   
with no explaination - until she finally found the words to say what she had so simply thought only seconds ago.   
  
They all finished drinking and... Asked for more... Except Shippo, who will have to experience all of the following.  
  
"...And so I siad ta hm the he neded to *hic* bye mi sm choco *hic* la.. late! Zen i gat fiv choco bards from da sci!!" Inuyasha said, leaving Shippo  
very confused. Everyone else laughed, their faces red. (He said: 'And so I said to him that he needed to buy me some chocolate! Then I got five  
choco bars from the sky!!')  
  
Kagome grinned widely, "Do you wanna play truth or dare?" She asked, they had played it before and she explained the rules then. "oH GAY, soore..."  
They all said, each slightly differently.  
  
"Me first! Me first!!! ME FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled childishly (Wierd word(ww)(wierd word)(w=wierd, w=word=ww or wierd word)(sorry I had to do  
that!(JUST DON'T ASK!!!!!!!!!!!)So yeah...)if it is a word.) "Ok"  
  
"'Kay! Kagomer trufe ar dare brando?(See; Slayers)" He said. "Urum... Dare brando sounds groopd..." She replied. "'Kay, I dare brando(It's getting   
old) you to kiff mi." "K that sund es fin, its noot lik i hvent alwas wated a kiff! An you seemed lik the ony persn who would kiff me, so I wnted ta kiff   
ya before!!!!!!"("Kay, that sound fine, it's not like I haven't always wanted a kiss! And you seemed like the only person who would kiss me, so I  
wanted to kiss you before" huff huff)  
  
The young kits eyes grew wide. He'd never seen this before, and he'd be sure to use this as blackmail later. He headed over toward Kagome's   
backpack, and took out her camera, hurrying to find out how to use it... Luckily for him they were kissing for over ten minutes;;;;;;...  
  
Soon the were all asleep, Shippos blackmail clasped to his chest protectivly, he had a smug look on his face.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Gah!!!! Huff huff, I tried... but it was hard... so c'mon and bare with me for now!!!!!!!!!  
^_^ Intoxicated_death_chick(my other nickname!) 


	2. Inportant Message Please Read And I'm R...

Insert everything here!  
  
____________________________________  
  
Inportant Message  
  
I will not be updating everything right now. This is the list of how I will (or should) update my stories:  
  
Lost Love  
  
Expressed by a songfic  
  
for the love of humanity or mozokuity or something  
  
New Salyers fic  
  
Rin the Slut  
  
Love Sake :Strawberry Flavored  
  
Demons heart demons hate demons soul  
  
Love is forever , always  
  
Thanks for your time and sorry about some of this. 


End file.
